Mary Mason
Mary "American Mary" Mason is a fictional character created by director duo Jen and Sylvia Soska and played by Katharine Isabelle. She is the protagonist and a killer from the horror film American Mary. As a medical student she was very talented, but also broke. In a desperate attempt to gain some money, she planned on becoming a stripper. But during her application interview, her new employer offered her five million for performing life-saving surgery on a tortured man. This action introduced her to the world of Underground Surgery. It introduced her to Beatress. Biograpy Mary Mason was a medical student at Seatle University, studying to become a surgeon. Although she is very intelligent and talented, her future was endangered by her poor financial situation. In a desperate attempt to pay her bills, she applied to become a stripper in the Bourbon. During her application interview, she was ordered by the owner of the Bourbon, Billy Barker, to massage him. But the interview was cut short as the bouncer, Lance told him there were troubles. After getting the explanation, Billy turned to Mary, having read her resumé and asked her if she would she could do him a favor. He offers her $5,000 to do it. After she complied, she discovered that this favor constists of performing surgery on a man who's missing an eye, as blood still leaks from his eye socket. She started immediately, afterwards she disappeared the night, promising herself she would never do something like that ever again. In the film, she showers with her clothes on when returning to her appartment and cried. Growing paranoid, she locked herself up in her small flat, fearing consequences for her actions. This until she is called by a woman named Beatress. After Beatress managed to talk Mary into trusting her, she let her into her story. Beatress was a stripper who have used the money to be turned into a living version of Betty Boop. It quickly became clear she hasn't come for herself but for a friend: Ruby Realgirl. After some further persuasion and the agreement that whatever Mary will do, she can't be held responsible for the end result, she agreed. When she heard the demands of Ruby, she has doubts but eventually goes on what with she has agreed with and start the illegal procedure to desexualize Ruby by removing her nipples and her labia and sewing it all up. But her professional life continues and she tossed high eyes with her teachers. At one point she's invited to a party. But then things took the turn for the worse as she is drugged and raped by the very teacher and doctor she trusted. This shattered her already mangled mind, making her quit medschool. But she didn't abandon the medical world as in her own words, she changed specialty: she becomes a full time body modification surgeon. And with the help, Billy and Lance, she kidnapped doctor Grant, the man who raped her. In an act of revenge, she starts to the perform the most common body modification requests on him in one session and against his will: teeth filing, tongue bifurcation, genital modification and even voluntary ampution. As her skill grows and her morality decreased, she attracted the attention of the demonic twins of Berlin, the webhostesses of the body modification website: Abstrakt.Me and are willing to pay a lot of money to undergo a special kind of procedure. They wanted to be connected to each other like no one has ever been before. They wanted to switch their left forearms with each other. Furthermore, they desired to resembling their nickname better, by getting horns implants. But not everything is going well for Mary. The disappearing of Grant has alerted the cops and an police inspecteur believed she had something to do with it. At one point, she tried to kill him but changed her mind as he tells her what he knows about Grant. Things became worse as Billy takes care of Dr. Walsh, another doctor who didn't rape Mary but knew what happened to her and other girls at such parties. But as she managed to dodge the bullet, she gained a new problem. The husband of Ruby didn't like what Mary had done and wanted revenge. When she discovered this, it was already too late as he has broken in and attacked her. In the struggle that follows, the husband died but not before mortally wounding her. She stitched up her stabbing wound but in vain as she died from excessive bloodloss. Personality In the beginning of the film, Mary Mason is a regular medical student, she is quite intelligent and one of her teachers favorites. The only thing that holds her back, is her constant financial problems. Something she is really ashamed of. She hides her financial and personal problems for her grandmother, rather doing sexwork than ask her for help. She appears to be very caring for her Nana, calling her frequently. After performing surgery on the tortured man, she was horrified by what she had done. Her financial problems keeps pushing her to the underground surgery curcuit after Beatress offers her a well paid job. After a lot of persuastion, and making clear that she can't be hold responsible she agrees. When the client Ruby Realdoll explains what she wants, Mary starts to doubt once more. But after Beatress ensured her that this is really her dream, she starts operating. During her internship, she proves to be very professional when it comes to doing a job. In one scene, her mentor asked her to inform a family that their father will be OK, followed by that he have complications and finally that he is dead. She does this without emotion or question, something already hinted on during the first underground surgery scene. With her financial resources back to comfortable levels, she seems to be ashamed of what she had done and tried to hide any connection between her and the scene. She asked Beatress to leave her alone and is angered when Beatress winks her while she was in the presence of a colleague. Her personality changes a drastical turn, after being drugged and raped on a party. The rape leaves her broken, resulting in her quiting medschool. Instead she decides to be come a full time underground surgeon in the body modification scene. In a twisted sense of justice, she believes she has to practice more so she mutilated her rapist. In the beginning, she questions her actions on multiple occassions but is talked out of it by Lance. For this point onwards, she only kills when she sees being left with no other choice. But as her skill grows, she becomes also more arrogant and have a greater disregard for human life Scolding a man for giving her requests that aren't extreme enough, before asking Lance to take him away who puts a sack of the guy's head. His ultimate fate remains uncertain. She also becomes very jealous and obsessive At one point, she attacks a stripper with surgical tools, after her job interview with Billy, to the point that Billy grows scared of her. He has nightmares about her, turning on him. Victims In her fall from grace, Mary has killed a few people. She has tried to kill other people but eventually declined it as she wouldn't either get away with it or she found the person not deserving of death. Patients Mary got several patients to work on. These are her most notorious works: Dr. Grant post operation.jpg|Dr. Grant Ruby Realdoll.jpg|'Ruby Realgirl' 9_e_The-Soska-Sisters-Jen-Sylvia-Soska-_American-Mary-e1351660810484.jpg|The Demonic Twins from Berlin american-mary Horns.jpg|Unnamed man, with horn implants and a split tongue References Category:Villains Category:Killers